A Slender Freind
by GAMMA DAWN14
Summary: Slender Mane and Tundra were always great friends. They live together in the forest, robbed from the rich to give to the poor together. Then The princesses heard of their vigalante acts. They had their suspicions. A/N: I think I need a better summery. Taking OC's and what not. Luna instaed of Celestia. T to be safe Slender Mane X Luna OC X Zecora. I don't own MLP in any way.
1. Chapter 1

A Slender Friend: Chapter 1

It was around 3:00 a.m. and Tundra was sleeping heavily.

Flashback/Dream

He was a homeless child. He had just stolen a few items from a bandit gang's hideout.

Tundra POV

They were gaining on me and I was galloping as fast as I could. Finally they caught me. I was scared out of my mind. I knew I was going to die, so I just excepted my fate. But just as they were about to kill me, a stallion appeared. I couldn't make out his appearance but I could see a faint silhouette of him. He was extremely tall and his tail looked as if it were a bunch of tentacles. He began to approach the bandits and me. The one I assumed was the leader shouted, " Get back! I'll kill the boy if you come any closer!" And just like that, he disappeared. Or so I thought. I heard a gagging sound. I turned around to see what was happening only to find one of the bandits being choked to death. Next, the other one was pulled into the bushes. I heard the sound of a blade cutting through bone, and just like that he was thrown out of the bushes , covered in cuts no one could survive and not to mention a missing leg. I was horrified at the sight of the corps. All I know that happened next was that the leader had his neck twisted in a complete 180 degrees. At the sight of the dead bodies I fainted.

End Flashback/Dream  
Tundra POV

I was awaken by a knock at the door. My eyes were still adjusting to the morning light. Personally, I'm a night kind of pony . As I walked down the stairs my sight was becoming more clear. My living room was a basic one. Two sofas, a coffee table, a bookshelf, and a bunch of other things I'd rather not sort through. I looked in the mirror on the wall. I was a unicorn with dark blue fur, ice blue mane and tail, and what really made me stand out was my crimson red eyes. My cutie mark was a snowflake. I headed over to the door thinking _PLEASE DON'T BE PINKIE PIE! I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER PARTY! _As I opened the door I was so relieved to see my good friend Zecora. " OH THNK CELESTIA!" I yelled. She replied, " Why do you thank the princess?" (A/N I can't rhyme every time. CRAP!) I said in my usual calm voice, " Pinkie just keeps throwing parties." As soon as I said that, said pink pony popped up behind me and said, " You called!?" I was scared half to death. The girls then burst with laughter. _I hate it when she does that! What's happening to me? I was taught to show no fear, no emotion. That was his first rule._ I was pulled from my thoughts by pink mare asking Zecora and I if we wanted to grab a bite at Sugar Cube Corner. I said, " Funny, we were actually about head over there." She only replied with, " Okay! I'll be waiting!" I said, " Knowing her, she's already there." Zecora let out a small giggle. We headed to the bakery. When we got there we were greeted by a bunch of ponies shouting, "SURPRISE!" _These ponies are going to be the death of me some day. Well it is a surprise party. _I thought. So we partied, me and pinkie had a cupcake eating contest and she won of course, and I also had a couple of drinks. After that, I passed out. I woke up to see the bakery empty. Every pony must have went home. So I decided to visit an old friend, a slender friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N If you want to see what my OC looks like check my deviant ART profile. GigaBrony on deviant ART. In other news I thank Jeremy 1555 for putting my OC in his fic.

SpartanMJO12 – I am going to try harder at the describing. I thank you for informing me about my faults.

Chapter 2

Tundra POV

I awoke on the floor after what I assumed were hours. I was just leaving the bakery when Pinkie asked, "Where are you going Tundra?" I was going to answer but a customer came in. I was amazed at how fast she was. Id say it took her 2 minuets to finish. "Damn, that was fast." I whispered to myself.

She got my attention by once again by jumping up behind me when I wasn't paying attention. And of course I was scared. To answer her question I calmed myself down and said," To the Everfree Forest. And don't worry, ill be just fine. After all I did live there for quite some time."

"Promise?"

" Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye."

She still seemed a little worried about why I would go to such a place. After all, we did meet about a week ago. She said still worried, "Okay then, you better keep that promise."  
I exited the bakery and headed towards the Everfree Forest. The place I like to call home.

Later in the forest  
3rd POV

As he was walking along the trail, he said to himself, " Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched."  
And the thing was, he was being watched by Pinkie. 'Who's he going to visit? He cant be visiting Zecora, she was at the party the time and they stayed together the whole time. Does he have another friend in the forest?' she thought. She heard a deep voice behind her, " Yes, he does have another friend here."  
Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tundra POV  
I heard screaming coming from an area a while back from where I came from. I said, " I swear, if some pony was dumb enough to walk into the forest unprepared-" I was cut short by the sound of laughter. ' Oh for the love of Celestia! Not Pinkie!'  
I knew I had no choice but to see what was going on. And to my surprise, Slender was there just like he always would and Pinkie was laughing at him. And then she started singing. I yelled, " Please! No singing!" and to my luck she stopped. I explained to her who he was but not what he does. Ponies everywhere were against killing. " That's why he was able to read your current thoughts." Pinkie must've never heard the legends.  
We soon heard galloping coming from the entrance. The other girls stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Slender Mane. They heard the legends apparently. And that was it, I snapped, " For the love of-! Why does every pony consider he is evil?! Sure he kills ponies but that doesn't mean he's evil! Have you ever heard of any pony go missing in Pony Ville?" after my most unusual out burst Slender turned and started walking into the darkness as he said, " I'm sorry for what happened, ill be leaving now."  
He didn't show any emotion in his voice. Never show emotion. Before he was engulfed by the darkness Twilight shouted," Wait! We're sorry. We didn't mean to offend you." To which he responded, "Offended? I've faced this for years. Nothing can hurt me."  
Well why don't we sort this out at Twi's house." I said. We reached town in no time at all. 'Well that was an odd way to meet some pony.' I thought.

Tell me what I need to improve on. I feel I could've done better. There will be romance in later chapters, but for now every things getting started. And I wont be able to post very often so don't get ticked.

And while I'm at it ill recommend some fics.

The Life of a New Equestrian by Megatronious

Chains by Bookybrony

LRRPS and Ponies: Friendship in Warfare by Agent Colt M1911

Dima and Dashe's Random killy adventure part 1 and 2 by RU771AN

An old friend by Jeremy 1555( and check out his other fics. Their amazing)

Unto a New World by jackson3525

Check out these fics and tell them GAMMA sent you.


End file.
